Estúpida Sabelotodo Dramione
by DreamSM
Summary: La guerra dejó muchas secuelas y cuando ya creía que todo va ir mal y que no había vuelta atrás, es cuando sucede lo menos inesperado y aparece Granger para volver todo aún más patas arriba, pero quién dice que las cosas no pueden ir a mejor, si no que se lo digan a Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1: Esto es una mierda

Estúpida Sabelotodo.

_Tras la guerra el ministerio decidió que ni mi madre ni yo habíamos hecho elección de bando—en realidad eso estaba en boca de todos —como si yo hubiera tenido voz y voto alguna vez en mi vida, pero aún así hubiera preferido estar en un bando aunque sea el del Lord Tenebroso, pero, ser mortífago no es prueba suficiente de en qué lado estaba mi familia, claro que yo no lo quise serlo pero cualquier cosa con tal de estar en alguno, aunque hubiera sido ese._

_Mucha gente se opuso a nuestra liberación pero__ "__gracias"__al trío de oro que declaró a nuestro favor —cosa que nadie les pidió que hicieran—solo me dieron seis meses en Azckaban. Y por Merlín que con eso es suficiente, no podría haber aguantado un día más en esa cloaca. De todas formas no tengo nada que agradecerles a esos tres. Pero por el contrario mi padre no corrió la misma suerte que la primera venida de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, esta vez lo condenaron para siempre. Mi madre salió__ilesa__por así decirlo, porque al salir de Azckaban me enteré de que enloqueció, ¡dejó la magia y se fue al mundo muggle, con su hermana! He estado tres años en el mundo muggle con mi madre, pero es hora de volver... mi tía Andrómeda me ha prometido seguir cuidando de ella. _

_Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que mi apellido era temido, hasta hoy que es el hazmerreír._

* * *

Cuando Draco decidió a su pesar, volver a su casa y dejar a su madre, para recuperar todo lo que por herencia le pertenecía -_una herencia maldita_\- se había dicho; nunca se habría imaginado que todo había cambiando tanto en el Londres mágico.

Su primera impresión fue extraña, no supo reconocer que sentía al ver a todo el mundo feliz, niños, que no le temían, sonriendo, quizá porque no lo reconocieron o porque _lo vieron_ _demasiado insignificante_ pensó en su momento, aunque si hubo gente que lo reconoció al pasar por el callejón Diagon, gente que murmuraba como si él no les viera, cosa que antes ni se hubieran planteado hacer, brujas y brujos que se reían a su paso descaradamente. Malfoy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no lanzar algún hechizo que otro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tanta felicidad ajena y tanta burla lo estaba matando decidió ir a su casa, de todas formas no pensaba entrar en el callejón knockturn.

No quería llegar a su c_asa_, había estado caminando- con su poco equipaje en mano - solo para tener una excusa y no entrar a su… _casa_. Pensaba en ese lugar, lleno de recuerdos que prefería dejar atrás y se estremecía.

—Vamos allá. Joder soy un Malfoy—Se dijo por tercera vez, pasándose la mano por su ya despeinada melena rubio platino. Pero esta vez puso su mano y empujó la puerta muy despacio haciéndola chirriar. Pero no entró. Sin embargo un olor a cerrado y a vodka de fuego se le metió por las fosas nasales -_esto es repugnante-_. Estaba todo oscuro y sucio, muy sucio, como si hubieran hecho una fiesta; no, una no, muchas pero ya hace tiempo. Por fin Draco se terció a entrar y si, aquí habían montado muchas fiestas y al parecer la última fue interrumpida a mitad; había botellas vacías por todas partes, alguna estaba a medias aun, también había restos de comida, o eso debía de ser. Malfoy se acercó a una ventana y tiro de la cortina para ver mejor todo. Grave error.

—Esto es una mierda. —Malfoy, asqueado, intentó abrir una ventana (al estilo muggle) pero no pudo ya que estaban encantadas. Supuso que para que nadie pudiera volver a entrar, pero estaba muy ocupado peleando con las ventanas como para pensar en quién podría haberse deshecho de la gente en la última fiesta y además encargarse de que no volvieran hacerlo. Malfoy ya cansado sacó su varita— que recientemente había recuperado, ya que su castigo no fue solo Azckaban, sino además dos años sin magia, pero como aún no había regresado acababa de pasar por el ministerio recogiendo su varita—hizo un movimiento de mano, muy elegante; y todas las ventanas se abrieron de golpe, se sintió muy bien al hacerlo y quiso empezar a limpiar el mismo con tal de seguir teniendo motivos para usar la magia. Hasta que recordó a los elfos mágicos. Dónde demonios estaban los elfos que debían mantener el orden de su casa.

Malfoy empezó a llamarlos pero nadie le obedeció así que decidió llamar al único que seguro le haría caso, aunque no fuera de su casa.

—Krecheeeeeeer! Ven aquí ahora—. Nada. Volvió a llamar hasta que un _puf_ sonó a sus espaldas, Draco sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. —Has tardado demasiado. Limpia todo esto y explícame dónde demonios están los otros de tu especie— terminó arrastrando las palabras con ese toque arrogante que tanto le calificaba; pero como no obtuvo respuesta se giro de golpe para gritar al elfo.

Pero no solo Krecher se había aparecido en medio de su inmundo salón. A su lado, cruzada de brazos una castaña sonriendo con esa pose de haber dado la mejor respuesta de la clase, estaba Hermione Granger. Malfoy no pudo camuflar la cara de sorpresa al verla. _Una agradable sorpresa__. _Esa mujer que estaba ahí no podía ser Granger, era demasiado... Mujer.

—Veo que te has olvidado de mi nombre Malfoy. —Dijo esta mirándolo y sin poder evitar sonreír provocadoramente, acto que ni ella misma se imaginaba capaz de realizar.

—Granger. —Respondió este con la voz más seca de lo que había preferido. Pero enseguida volvió a coger esa postura elegante de un Malfoy y aclarándose la voz continuó, no iba a permitir que esa mojigata la intimidara: — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Veo que no has estado por aquí. —Respondió Hermione mirando a todos lados, inspeccionando cada rincón, cada _asqueros_o rincón.

—Qué tiene eso que ver con tu _presencia_ en mi casa— Draco no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza porque esa hija de muggles viera su casa en esas condiciones y no en todo su esplendor.

—Ya veo... Has llamado a Krecher para que te limpie la casa. —Es que acaso esa estúpida no pensaba responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

—Eso no te incumbe. —Granger se echó a reír y Malfoy notaba que las venas le iban a estallar a caso esa sabelotodo se le estaba riendo.

Cuando Hermione pudo parar de reír se decidió a explicarle a Malfoy la situación: —Hay... Malfoy— empezó diciendo ésta arrastrando las palabras como solo el propio Draco sabía hacer. —Te lo explicaré para que lo entiendas, hace ya bas tante que los elfos dejaron de ser esclavos de gente mal intencionada y vaga— terminó de decir esto mirándolo con asco, una sangre sucia mirando a un MALFOY con a-s-c-o. Draco apenas podía hablar, pero no le hizo falta porque Hermione aún tenía cosas que añadir.- Y por si no lo entiendes Krecher es uno de ellos.

-Krecher... No...- intervino el elfo.

—Calla Krecher por favor — Hermione se temía que esto pasaría, Krecher seguía prefiriendo ser esclavo y estaría encantado de servir a ese hurón oxigenado, y apenas tolera estar cerca de Hermione, sino fuera por Harry que lo obligó a _obedecer en todo a Hermion_e, el ya estaría limpiando todo la Mansión Malfoy .

—Eso quiere decir que...

—Si tendrás que limpiar tu solo o...pagar un sueldo digno... Ah yo estoy aquí porque soy una de las encargadas de que no se abusen de los elfos. Aún hay algunos que los obligan a servirles— Draco sabía que esa estúpida seguía riéndose de él.

—Tranquila puedo limpiar yo solo. —Dijo y empezó a llamar a las escobas con su varita, estaba dispuesto a limpiar todo y a que la estúpida de Granger se tragara sus palabras.

Hermione y Krecher se quedaron en la esquina mirando a Malfoy, que aunque al principio todo parecía ir bien poco a poco las escobas y fregonas se le fueron descontrolando y manchando todo más a su paso, mientras el rubio corría detrás de alguna de ellas. Hermione no podía disi mular la risa la sola imagen de Malfoy sucio y alterado le causaba mucha gracia; por el contrario Krecher estaba su friendo viendo a un heredero Black con ese aspecto.

A la castaña se le ablandó un poco el corazón y decidió que era hora de ayudar: —Bueno Krecher vamos a echarle una mano. —Se obligó a decir, el elfo asintió y cuando se disponían hacerlo Malfoy gritó: —Ni se te ocurra estúpida lo haré yo solo.

Hermione muy ofendida se quedo en el mismo lugar y le dedicó una maravillosa mueca antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Bien si con la magia no puedo lo haré al estilo muggle…—susurró y se puso manos a la obra dejando a una Hermione sorprendida al ver al Gran Malfoy usando métodos muggles, lo que ella no sabía es que Draco había tenido que hacer esto muchas veces en estos tres años, quizás por eso había ganado nuevos músculos que Hermione no había dejado pasar por alto, además de una espalda más ancha y marcada por su entallada camisa negra; a Malfoy ya penas le importaba usar métodos muggles o limpiar-cosa que antes le parecía humillante-el problema era limpiar delante de esa santurrona amiga de Potty y Wasel a quienes les iría, seguro, corriendo a contar todo para reírse más de él.

Al pasar unos minutos que a ella le parecieron eternos, Granger vio que a ese paso iba a tardar demasiado y se dispuso ayudarlo así que haciendo caso omiso a las oposiciones que el rubio le ponía y aunque se quejara de su manera poco torpe de limpiar, ella lo ayudaría, ¿por qué? quién sabe. Hermione encantó una escoba y algunas cosas para que fueran limpiando los baños, Krecher limpiaba las habitaciones de arriba, mientras ella limpiaba la habitación contigua a Malfoy.

Malfoy tampoco se quejo demasiado de la ayuda porque era lo suficientemente listo para no dejar pasar esa oportunidad de trabajar lo menos posible.

Él estaba tan concen trado hasta que oyó a Granger chillar. Salió corriendo a buscarla y la encontró subida a una silla, roja y despeinada. No pudo evitar reírse al ver que lo que la había alterado había sido una cucaracha, _muerta. __La sola imagen de la castaña subida a esa silla vieja mostrándole en alto esas largas piernas y cada curva marcada por esos vaqueros muggles, hacía que Malfoy temblara._

Al terminar de limpiar todo Draco decidió contratar a Krecher y Hermione se fue sin ni siquiera haber recibido un gracias por su ayuda pero dejándole un mal sabor en la boca a Malfoy.

Por qué coño ya echaba de menos a esa _estúpida_, por qué se había quedado con ganas de seguir viendo a esa _sabe lotodo_ y observar cada nueva curva que la muchacha había ganado, además de mil preguntas por hacerle. ¿Por qué todo esto es una mierda? Seguro que era por esa estúpida sabelotodo de Granger.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os guste, llevo tiempo queriendo escribir un Dramione****asi que estoy muy ilusionada :D**

**También espero ir mejorando y que me digáis que os parece un besazo! 33**


	2. Chapter 2: Deja de visitarme

CAPÍTULO 2: Deja de visitarme.

Tres días tardo Draco en terminar de revisar toda su casa, sacando y guardando trastos de magia negra, no quería nada de eso cerca, esa era _su_ casa ahora, no de su padre. Krecher subió todo al desván y lo guardo bien, para que su amo o _jefe,_ como Hermione le decía que debía llamarlo, nunca se topara con nada por accidente.

Al cuarto día Malfoy se dedico a no hacer nada, se sentaba en el sillón verde del medio del salón, frente a la chimenea y leía, otras veces escuchaba música, no terminó la semana cuando Malfoy ya no sabía qué hacer en esa casa metido. Pero no tenía a donde ir, ni con quien salir, se había planteado llamar a Pansy, pero tampoco le hacía excesiva ilusión. Por si fuera poco ese último día de la semana Krecher se había pasado toda la mañana observándolo desde atrás y parecía que pensaba hacer lo mismo toda la tarde, Malfoy lo miraba de reojo y observaba como el elfo lo miraba a él, antes de posar sus ojos en el enorme reloj, para a continuación volver a mirarlo; Malfoy ya irritado empezó a darle ordenes con tal de que se alejara: —se hace tarde y Krecher tendrá que ver a esa asquerosa san…— Farfullo el elfo justo antes de desaparece tras la última orden del rubio. Draco apenas presto atención al elfo y decidió que debía contratar a alguien para que mantuviera en orden la Mansión Malfoy y además debía averiguar en qué trabajos de su padre podía continuar o que empleo debía conseguir, a él siempre le llamó la atención ser auror, pero desde luego eso no iba a pasar, no con sus antecedentes. De pronto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos un_ puff_ sonó a sus espaldas, debía ser Krecher con su merienda.

—Déjala ahí, en la mesilla. —Dijo sin levantarse del sillón.

—Veo que no me entendiste bien cuando dije _trabajar _y no _esclavizar. — _A Draco no le hizo falta darse la vuelta, cuando escuchó esa vocecilla a sus espaldas, para saber que Hermione Granger le había vuelto a visitar. La castaña se sintió ofendida por no recibir ninguna respuesta del rubio "_menudo idiota y mal educado_" pensó: —Eso implica pagarle. —Draco entendió todo en ese momento, lo había olvidado. Tenía ya preparado el sobre con el sueldo semanal del elfo pero se olvidó por completo entregárselo. El ex-mortífago se levantó lentamente y bordeó el sillón para enfrentarse con la Gryfindor.

—No, no lo he olvidado…— Mintió y deslizó cada palabra mientras observaba a la muchacha de pies a cabeza sin poder omitir una sonrisa lasciva, Hermione se sintió desnuda y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de taparse con las manos. —Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que me hagas una visita…—Terminó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica, él no entendía que estaba haciendo, pero para él la castaña estaba más sexy que otros días, debería estar tratándola mal y humillándola pero no podía evitar cada palabra que salía de su boca en lugar de insultos.

—No hacía falta que dejarás a Krecher sin paga—Respondió esta, con una voz demasiado provocativa que dejó a Malfoy helado. —Podrías haberme llamado…— Terminó prácticamente susurrando debido a la cercanía de los dos jóvenes magos y esbozó una sonrisa triunfante al ver como Malfoy se encogía a cada paso que ella había dado. Entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de él y decidió terminar con ese juego lo antes posible, pero la castaña se le adelanto: — Y te hubiera explicado cuanto podrías darle. —soltó con una sonrisa de victoria y dando un par de paso hacia atrás y girándose justo a tiempo de que Krecher apareciera.

—Krecher sabía, esta estúpida sangre sucia vendría porque al amo, je-fe, se le olvidó pagar a Krecher. —Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como las palabras _sangre sucia_ la rasgaban por dentro, mientras el elfo como si nada dejaba la bandeja con la merienda en la mesita y miraba a su amo como si lo hubiera defendido. Pero al contrario Draco se sintió realmente furioso con el elfo, porque había notado todo el daño que ese estúpido le acababa de hacer a Granger.

—Inepto saco de huesos, vete a por el sobre que está en mi mesilla de noche. ¡YA! —Gritó el joven furioso con el elfo y consigo mismo ya que todos los insultos que el elfo le había dicho a la castaña el mismo los había usado años atrás, para hacerla sentir inferior. Krecher desapareció al instante, no sin antes mirar con asco y reproche a la muchacha.

—No… no le hables así— Susurro Hermione, dejando aún más sorprendido a Draco.

—No lo defiendas. —Ella iba reprochar pero aun se sentía un poco dolida por los insultos. No es que ella no estuviera acostumbrada, de hecho no le importaba que Krecher la insultara, ella se sentía peor porque esas palabras le traían malos recuerdos de cuando, Malfoy la insultaba, nunca supo porque, que él la menospreciara, por el hecho de ser hija de muggles, le dolía más solo por venir del propio Malfoy.

Hermione levanto la mirada y la clavo en los ojos helados de Malfoy: —Estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen sangre sucia— respondió alargando las palabras de una manera un tanto cruel. Draco sintió que lo golpeaban con un bate. Pero qué le importaba a él si esa estúpida se sentía bien o mal. De todas formas él no quería lastimarla más, no quería hacer daño a nadie, pero eso no implicaba que se tuviera que preocupar por los sentimientos de la sabelotodo. De pronto volvió a aparecerse Krecher con el sobre en la mano, que entregó de inmediato al rubio.

—Bien. —Dijo este sin mirar al elfo alargando el brazo para que Hermione lo cogiera.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Ábrelo. —Ésta lo hizo al instante y miro dentro. La paga de Krecher. — ¿Te parece suficiente o debería darle un extra por haberte insultado? — Draco la miró fríamente y Hermione se sentía aun más culpable y no sabía por qué Malfoy se enfadaba con ella por no enfadarse por los insultos del elfo, el rubio debería haberse unido a Krecher para seguir humillándola, eso si hubiera sido un acto propio de un Malfoy, pero ¿por qué no lo hizo?

—Está bien…

No le dio tiempo a añadir más cuando Draco le dio la espalda: —Bien Krecher esa es tu paga. Y tú, ya te puedes largar. —y justo cuando Draco se dio la vuelta arrepentido de haber echado a la única compañía, que seguro iba a tener en mucho tiempo, Hermione ya se había ido. Malfoy apretó tanto los puños que Krecher vacilo un poco. —Tú también ¡LARGO! — Krecher hizo lo mandado dejando a un Malfoy abatido (sin saber por qué) en el salón.

El rubio clavo sus grises ojos en el suelo, justo donde antes había estado parada Hermione y sin ser consciente se acerco y vio tres pequeñas marcas de lo que parecían ser lágrimas en el suelo. Esa estúpida ha llorado por lo que el elfo le dijo Pensó o quiso pensar ya que él tenía claro que no había sido precisamente las palabras del elfo lo que la hicieron llorar, pero por qué Granger iba a llorar por haberla echado de su casa. Y por qué se estaba prometiendo así mismo que nunca más le haría daño, ni él ni nadie.

Sólo habían sido dos o tres lágrimas, pero Hermione no pudo dormir esa noche preguntándose por qué le habían afectado tanto las palabras de ese hurón oxigenado con una sonrisa perfecta y una mirada que mata, además de una espalda impresionante y unos brazos que no se podían dejar de mirar—Mierda Hermione Jean Granger, deja de pensar en ese idiota. —Se dijo así misma mientras volvía acomodar, por décima vez en cinco minutos, su almohada. Estaba enfada consigo misma por haber dejado que le afectara tanto la mirada fría de Malfoy, esa mirada que nunca supo aguantar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione decidió ir a visitar a Harry y a Ginny que se acababan de casar.

—Hay Hermione te he dicho que podemos dejar de encargados a otros para que vayan a ver si Malfoy no abusa del pobre Krecher…— Le reprochó el moreno que estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de l.a pelirroja y la castaña. Hermione lanzó un suspiro y volvió sus ojos al jugo de calabaza que le acaba de servir su amiga.

—No hay problema, con cualquier otro Malfoy se pasaría de la raya pero conmigo no puede. —Hermione se sintió la más falsa del mundo en ese momento.

Ginny sabía que su amiga ocultaba algo y sabía también que no iba hablar delante de Harry, así que decidió salir en ayuda de su amiga: — Bueno y alguno sabe que trabajo empezará el bueno de Draco Malfoy. —Dijo entre risas.

—Ehms… no había pensado en nada eso. —Cómo no lo pensé antes, se reprendió así misma.

—¡Qué más da! — Se quejo un exasperado Harry y las dos jóvenes se echaron a reír

Es verdad qué más da, no me tiene porque importar nada que tenga que ver con Malfoy, nada Pensó Hermione. Pero no pudo sacarse la imagen del rubio de su cabeza mientras fingía escuchar a la pareja.

Por otro lado Malfoy decidió que era hora de ir a buscar empleo, iba a intentar ser auror, por qué no, algún bando tenía que elegir y el siempre quiso serlo, además era un mago excelente el segundo de su generación, estúpida Granger. El problema es que él aun no sabía que el jefe de aurores era ni más ni menos que el Gran Harry Potter.

—Bueno creo que es hora de ir a trabajar, hoy llegan los nuevos candidatos a aurores—Dijo un Harry emocionado, mientras le daba un beso de despedida en la mejilla a su esposa.

—Me alegro de que hoy sea mi día libre. —Respondió esta.

—Y yo hoy entro más tarde al ministerio. —Añadió Hermione mirando al moreno. —Ginny sabes que me ha llegado una carta para invitarme a ser maestra de Hogwarts. —Continúo la castaña muy alterada.

— ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Cuando vuelva me lo cuentas todo. — Se despidió Harry antes de usar los polvos Flu.

Desde entonces Ginny intentó averiguar si había pasado algo con Malfoy pero su amiga no soltó nada así que dejó que se marchara a trabajar tranquilamente. Pero antes le pidió que le diera un recado a Ron y a Harry.

_**Bueno bueno aqui dejo otro cap. espero que os guste, se que por ahora es un poco aburrido pero pronto veremos mas lo que a todas nos gusta muahaha.**_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Quién manda ahora Malfoy?

CAPÍTULO 3: ¿Quién manda ahora Malfoy?

No puede ser, él no Se dijo Malfoy al darse cuenta de quién sostenía la lista de "nuevos principiantes" Weasley, Ronald Weasley. ¿Acaso sería él el jefe? Imposible. —aunque podrá ser,— se dijo así mismo—Pertenece al trío de oro…puede ser lo que quiera, por _salvar_ al mundo mágico—terminó imitando la voz de un niño pequeño. Malfoy y todos los _principiantes_ estaban en una fila esperando a ser nombrados, Ron parecía revisar los nombres; mientras un rubio se escondía detrás de su _ compañero_. Malfoy miraba la cara del pelirrojo y en ese instante, supo que lo acababa de descubrir cuando el pelirrojo dejó de mirar la lista con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara muy roja como si no se pudiera creer lo que acababa de leer, acaso había leído "Draco Lucios Malfoy Black" el Weasley paso la vista por toda la fila de "principiantes" y Draco no tuvo más remedio que salir de su "escondite" y recordar que él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se acobardaban ante un Weasley. Así que se ergio y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia ante la pesada mirada del pelirrojo. Entonces noto como el joven extendía una macabra sonrisa y se acercaba hacia él: —Vaya, vaya… que tenemos por aquí…

—Ahórrate las guasas Weasley. —Reprocho el muchacho mientras Weasley dejaba de sonreír para parecer lo más temible que podía, ahora era el turno de Malfoy que tuvo que retener una carcajada para no reírse de Ron delante de todos, por haber intentado intimidarlo, Ronald Weasley intentando asustarme, esto será divertido Pensó.

—Tranquilo Malfoy, creo que tú no tendrás que hacer fila, sígueme. —Siseo Ron mientras caminaba al despacho de Harry.

Draco lo siguió silenciosamente, no se podía creer lo humillado que se sentía, pero no se iba a echar atrás, claro que no; deseo poder insultar al pobretón que, lo guiaba pero sabía que sería una muy mala idea. Quería el trabajo.

"_Tock… tock…"_Golpeó Ron la puerta donde Harry ultimaba los últimos detalles que tenía que dar a los _nuevos_. —Harry puedo…—Dijo el pelirrojo asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, mientras Malfoy intentaba mirar por encima de este. —Es que…

—Si si Ron pasa, dime que ocurre. —Contestaba el joven jefe de aurores, sin tan siquiera mirarlo, seguía poniéndose nervioso al hablar con mucha gente aunque después de pasar bastante tiempo enseñando a sus propios compañeros en Hogwarts, cuando fundaron la Orden de Dumbeldore, todavía no podía evitar sentirse un poco asustado.

—Es que…- Repitió Weasley exasperando aun más a Draco.

—Es que un ex mortífago, se ha presentado para ser auror. —Completo con total frialdad Malfoy, mientras Potter se giraba lentamente y Weasley lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Ron déjanos un momento. — El pelirrojo iba a protestar cuando Harry le lanzo una mirada de advertencia; así que tal como entró salió de la habitación desenado saber que planeaba decirle su amigo, a su mayor enemigo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro esa mañana iba a ser grandiosa.

Draco estaba muy tenso y nervioso y si Potter se negaba a dejarle ser auror: —Suéltalo ya Potter…—Dijo este intentando que sea una orden en lugar de una súplica, en cambio el joven solo le devolvió una mirada aun sorprendida. —Si no me vais a dejar… eh… me voy…

—Calla un momento Malfoy— Replicó el moreno dejando boquiabierto al Slytherin. —Nadie te está echando ni prohibiendo nada. —El rubio quería responderle como se merecía por haberle hecho callar pero temía hacerle cambiar de opinión así que se mantuvo callado.

—Esta bien, solo unas cuantas preguntas, quiero que seas sincero— Continuo Harry haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser educado con Malfoy mientras este solo asentía. — ¿Por qué quieres ser auror? ¿Dónde has estado estos tres años? ¿Cómo se qué no nos traicionaras? Y—Harry hizo una pausa y Malfoy ya sabía que pregunta venía continuación—¿Hubieras, lo hubieras… matado? a Dumbeldore—los dos muchachos se tensaban. — Aquella noche —Con esta última pregunta los dos se miraron como si algo les hubiera trasladado a Hogwarts en ese momento. Pero para Draco esos recuerdos no eran iguales que para Potter y quería terminar con el asunto enseguida.

—Siempre quise, pero ya sabes mi familia, mi apellido, mi padre…-Empezó a responder intentando que no se le trabara la voz. —Con mi madre en Italia muggle. No tengo con quién traicionar a nadie, deberás fiarte de mí. Nunca. —Terminó de responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas y estaba seguro que nunca antes había respondido a nada con tanta sinceridad. Harry asintió y esbozo una fugaz sonrisa.

—Bien, no necesito nada más, ahora sal con el resto. —Malfoy asintió y se giro hacía la puerta. —Una cosa más, no hagas que me arrepienta de confiar en ti. —Draco se giró lo suficiente para verle la cara y con una mirada no hizo falta más.

* * *

Cinco minutos después:

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Es Malfoy!

—Lo sé Ron, pero la guerra terminó y él ya pagó por lo que hizo… además no hay nada que le impida poder ser auror, tómalo de esta forma, ahora eres su jefe. —Estas últimas palabras alegraron al gryfindor que esbozó una macabra sonrisa, su amigo solo dejo los ojos en blanco y se alegro de no tener que esforzarse más por tranquilizar a Ron.

En seguida Harry les explicó en qué consistirían las pruebas por las que tenían que pasar antes de ser aurores, además del reglamento y esas cosas. Antes de dar por terminada la reunión y de pasarles los horarios de sus entrenamientos, una joven castaña, llamada Hermione… llamó a la puerta.

—Harry disculpa…— Se asomó antes de acercarse para hablar con el moreno.

—Hola Herms…—Saludo eufórico el Pelirrojo y esta le devolvió una sonrisa justo antes de pasar sus ojos por una cabellera rubio platino. No puede ser Pensó ¿Malfoy? ¿Auror? La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa torcida y burlona que el joven le dedicaba mientras ella lo miraba atónita.

—Dime Hermione…—Dijo Harry, ya cerca de ella, llamando otra vez su atención.

—Eh… hums… ah…si…—Hermione se sintió la persona más torpe del planeta y deseo que la tierra la se la tragara.

— ¿Qué ocurre...? —Preguntó Ron que se acababa de acercar.

Hermione aun notaba como Draco la miraba como si estuviera desnudándola pero decidió olvidarlo. —Ginny me ha dicho que hoy habrá una cena especial y que os avise a los dos ¡ah! Y que invitéis a los gemelos. Yo avisare a Luna que iba de camino. —Terminó por fin la castaña de hablar y salió en cuando sus amigos asintieron.

Hermione salió de esa habitación prácticamente corriendo y se metió en el primer servicio de señoras que encontró. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Hermione solo es Malfoy No pudo evitar pensar en su nombre sin que su mente lo llevara a visualizarlo sin camisa ya que se había pasado gran parte de la noche sin poder evitar imaginar en cómo sería un Malfoy sin esa prenda que ahora le parecía inútil. Acalorada Hermione se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que estaba más sonrosada de lo normal y se mojó con agua fría. —Bien, ahora respira… respira y sal directamente al departamento donde trabaja Luna. —Se dijo así misma. Y dando la última bocanada de aire giro el pomo de la puerta y salió.

¿Cuánto fueron… tres o diez segundos? Eso tardo Draco en aparecer.

—A dónde vas con tanta prisa…Granger. —Su voz la hizo estremecerse.

—Eso no te incumbe… Malfoy. —Respondió esta sin ni siquiera detenerse. Pero él no iba a ceder tan deprisa.

—Yo solo quería invitarte a comer. — ¿Qué coño acabo de decir? Se recriminó el mismo al instante. Mientras que Hermione paró en seco. La intención de Draco era ir a molestar y humillar a la castaña, necesitaba humillar a alguien para dejar de sentirse tan vulgar por recibir órdenes de los dos amigos santurrones, quería hacerle sentir tan asqueroso y avergonzado como él mismo se sentía en ese momento, pero en lugar de eso, le acababa de pedir una cita, ¿Por qué? Quizá fueron esos pantalones muggles que tanto aprendió a apreciar en Italia y que a ella le sentaban mejor que a nadie. O quizá simplemente hizo algo que siempre había deseado hacer.

Hermione giró lentamente: — ¿Me acabas… a caso tú… no, es una…?

—Joder Granger ya me has oído. —Espeto el rubio furioso por la mirada abrasadora que le lanzaba la gryfindor. —Solo había algo peor que pedirle salir a Granger y era que Granger te rechazara. —Si no quieres me da igual. —Añadió este dándose la vuelta para marcharse y conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

—A las dos. — Dijo la castaña sin tan siquiera levantar la mirada para comprobar si el muchacho seguía ahí.

—Ven a mi casa. —Respondió mirándola muy confundido. Y acto seguido se desapareció.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —Se pregunto Hermione.

* * *

— ¿Esta noche? Me parece genial, Neville y yo iremos Herms. —Le dijo Luna a su amiga. Y no sabría decir cuál de las dos jóvenes magas parecía más en otro mundo que ahí.

—Perfecto Luna, me tengo que ir…—Susurro Hermione. Y la rubia asintió un poco preocupada.

— ¿Hermione estas bien?

—Sí, sí. Nos vemos esta noche. —Respondió y se esforzó por dedicarle una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.

* * *

Faltaban dos horas. ¿Debía llevar algo? ¿Postre a lo mejor? ¿Qué debía ponerse? Lo mejor sería no ir. Si eso era lo mejor, aunque… No. Ella era una leona y no se acobardaba frente a una serpiente, aunque sea la serpiente más sexy del mundo. Por qué demonios había aceptado la invitación y si era una trampa para reírse de ella. Igual solo necesita amigos. PERO POR QUÉ ELLA. Por Merlín.

Por otro lado Malfoy luchaba con la comida, había aprendido a preparar algunos platos italianos, la iba a sorprender, pero… por qué quería el sorprender a esa asquerosa rata de biblioteca. Lo mejor era cancelar la ¿cita? ¿NO! no era una cita, solo una comida…tampoco era una comida de amigos, solo una comida para… ¡Para agradecerle por haberle ayudado a limpiar! Si, era eso.

Los dos muchachos estaban listos. Hermione estaba frente la puerta de la mansión, pero no se atrevía a llamar, en su defecto Malfoy estaba sentado frente al reloj esperando que el timbre sonara. Las Dos. Malfoy estaba desesperado ¿Y si le dejaba plantado? No ella no sería capaz de hacer eso. Se decía una y otra vez. ¿Y si el timbre de la entrada no funcionaba? Lo mejor era ir a comprobarlo... No esa es una estupidez se reprochó sin dejar de caminar hacia la entrada. Por un instante pensó que a lo mejor la castaña se había perdido pero eso era una sandez aun mayor. Ya estaba a un paso de abrir la puerta para comprobar que el timbre se oyera cuando de pronto un 'Tock Tock' sonó tras ella. Granger.

—¿Ahora qué? Decidió acercarse lentamente a la puerta y apoyó la oreja en ella.

—Soy una estúpida… Qué voy a decirle. Qué hago aquí. — Escuchó como Hermione se reprendía así misma y se sintió humillado. ¿Acaso esa idiota no quería estar con él? ¿Se avergonzaba de él? Esto había sido una mala idea. No estaba enfadado sino dolido. — ¿Por qué no me abre? ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Seguro se ha dado cuenta que ha invitado a comer a una sangre su…—Draco no permitió que terminar la frase cuando abrió de golpe la puerta. Hermione se calló golpe y se puso roja. No creía que la haya escuchado pero ver a Malfoy aun con el pelo húmedo hacía que se tensara.

—Hola. —Susurró este dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sus labios acababan de rozar casi la comisura de los labios de la castaña y esto hizo que el corazón empezara a latir a un ritmo exagerado.

—Ho-Hola… —Draco hizo un gesto para invitarla a pasar y los dos entraron. Ella ya sabía donde estaba el comedor, así que camino en silencio seguida del rubio.

—Ahora nos traerán la comida. —Draco había contratado a una elfa más simpática y que cocinaba mejor que Krecher. Hermione asintió y no sabía que decir.

—He…Hems… Es una casa muy bonita…—Malfoy se rió (haciendo estremecer a la castaña, su risa era aun más perfecta que su sonrisa) no podía evitar que le hiciera gracia ver a la sabelotodo tan nerviosa, nerviosa por _él._

—Gracias…—siseo. Hacía tiempo que no _cortejaba-_ por así decirlo- a una chica. Y Granger, como sea, era una. Le gustaba la sensación de tener el control sobre sus _presas_, pero Hermione no era como las demás. Él creía tener el control, le gustaba ver lo que causaba en todas, pero Hermione se acababa de percatar de esa mirada de _depredador_ que Malfoy le acababa de lanzar; y si creía que ella se lanzaría a sus brazos, como todas esas ineptas del colegio, estaba muy equivocado. Se quito la chaqueta y dejó ver sus hombros desnudos, llevaba el pelo recogido, dejando ver todo su cuello, el vestido tenía un escote apreciable pero no vulgar, era negro y ajustado. Ella sonrío provocadoramente y se soltó el cabello de un solo movimiento. ¿Quién tiene el control ahora Malfoy? El pelo le cayó lentamente por su espalda. Malfoy no podía dejar de mirarla cuando una elfa se apareció y empezó a servir los platos.

—¿Pizza? —Hermione se echó a reír y Malfoy no lo entendía.

—Qué ocurre, por qué…—Draco adoraba la risa de Hermione.

—¿Desde cuándo eres aficionado a la pizza Malfoy? —Preguntó esta imitando la forma de hablar del rubio.

—Estuve en Italia. —Acorto este.

—¿Italia Muggle? — ¿Cómo lo sabía? Draco estaba seguro que los magos italianos también comían pizza, quién no iba a comerla.

—¿Cóm…

—Limpiaste como un muggle. —Se explicó la castaña sonriente por haber acertado. Draco sonrío por el hecho de que la castaña se percatara de algo que hizo él y se dijo a si mismo que sería una gran comida.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorpresas nada desagradables

CAPÍTULO 4: Sorpresas nada desagradables.

— ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! — Dijo Hermione roja sin poder parar de reírse. Malfoy se había pasado toda la comida haciendo bromas o contándole anécdotas graciosas de su vida en Italia Muggle; porque en cuanto escucho reírse a la castaña se sintió tan bien que debía volver hacerlo. —Y cómo lo arreglaste… no podías ya sabes.

—Como no podía usar magia—Continuo Draco al ver que a la castaña le ponía nerviosa decirlo. —Y además los padres de ese chico también era muggles tuve que intentar explicarle al niño que debía volver a poner torcida la Torre de Pisa.

—Jajaja… ¿Cómo? — La mirada atenta de Hermione hacía que el pulso se le acelerara, no se había dado cuenta de los ojos tan grandes y bonitos que tenía.

—Era un crio de cuatro años…—Respondió con un tono arrogante. —Tuve que pedir a mi tía que entretuviera a sus padres mientras yo le hacia un dibujo de que tenía que hacer y le compraba golosinas ¡El crio me estaba chantajeando! ¿Lo puedes creer? —Preguntó el rubio con un tono de burgués ofendido.

— ¡Madre mía! Chantajear a un Malfoy ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Que osadía! —Respondió Granger acompañándolo en el mismo tono. Y los dos se empezaron a reír. —Hacía mucho que no me reía así. —Draco sintió que el corazón le latía aún más rápido y se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Yo tampoco. —Respondió sonriendo. — ¿Te gust…

— ¡Calla! —Lo interrumpió la gryfindor — Esa canción… —Malfoy había puesto la radio (con sintonía muggle) desde el principio de la conversación. Sonaba bastante bajo así que el rubio se levantó y se acercó, con paso elegante, para subir el volumen. _Thinking out loud.- Ed Sheeran. _

— ¿La conoces? —Malfoy había estado tres años escuchando música Muggle, pero por qué Hermione la conocía…

—Cuando voy a casa de mis padres siempre ponemos la radio y un día sonó… ¿Cómo se llamaba Ed…? ¿Edwin?

—Ed Sheeran.

—Aha. —Respondió mirando hacia arriba, porque Malfoy se había acercado hacia ella y al estar de pie ella tenía que inclinarse hacia atrás para verle los ojos, esos ojos tan grises. Él extendió su mano para invitarla a bailar. Y para su sorpresa ella acepto.

Se pusieron en medio del salón y él le pasó una mano por la cintura de la chica, mientras ella lo sorprendía pasando sus dos manos por el cuello del rubio. Así que Draco colocó su otra mano en la otra cadera de ella y la acerco hacia él. La música sonaba, era preciosa. Malfoy notaba el aroma del pelo de la rubia que se le metía por las fosas nasales.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, el latido acompasado del rubio la tranquilizaba, como si en ese momento solo existieran los dos. Draco se movía muy ágilmente, no sabía que estaba haciendo, por qué bailaba con Granger, por qué quería acercarse más a ella –si era posible- por qué no temía que esa canción acabara y tener que separarse. Por qué no le importaba ya nada.

Él ya no tenía que ser Draco Malfoy, no tenía que juntarse sólo con sangres limpias, ni tenía que preocuparse por lo que hacer o con quién ir, nadie lo mandaba, nadie… era libre. Nunca lo fue y ahora no sabía qué hacer, no entendía la mitad de las cosas que había hecho en tan solo dos días, por qué de repente era amable con ella, por qué, no tenía por que hacerlo, ser libre no implica de pronto ser uno de ellos, uno de los santurrones… no él no era así, no era amable y no lo era porque no quería.

A Malfoy no le dio tiempo de separarse de ella, porque un sonido proveniente del bolso de la gryfindor los despertó a los dos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que ya apenas se movían con la música- que había cambiado de canción hace diez segundos-, ni tampoco se percataron de que Malfoy había agarrado tan fuerte a la castaña que para cuando Hermione quiso acercarse a la silla, donde estaba su bolso, tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para zafarse de su agarre, y si el Malfoy se hubiera visto en un espejo por detrás, se habría fijado en que toda su melena rubia platino estaba despeinada porque una castaña no paró de jugar con él.

Ninguno de ellos notó nada raro en sus comportamientos, quizá porque fue algo muy natural, algo que siempre quisieron hacer. Estar juntos. Pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

Hermione miro dentro de su bolso y si, su varita parpadeaba en la punta con una luz roja, miró el reloj y supo quien la buscaba. Ginny.

—Malfoy, me tengo que ir, se me ha hecho tarde, lo siento. —Esas palabras volvieron del todo a la realidad a Draco. ¿Qué más le daba que ella se marchara en ese momento dejándolo solo? Eso no le importaba para nada.

—Muy bien. —Le respondió este sin apenas mirar a la muchacha que lo observaba extrañada y ofendida, por qué era tan seco ahora. ¿Había hecho algo mal ella?

—Muy bien. —Replicó ella en el mismo tono. — ¡Adiós!

— ¡Adiós! —No terminó la frase cuando ella ya se había desaparecido

* * *

Hermione quería haber pasado primero por su casa justo antes de ir a la madriguera, había prometido a Ginny que llegaría antes para ayudarla a preparar algunas cosas, habría preferido llevar algo más _casual _ —¿Por qué diablos he tenido que estrenar este vestido con ese hurón? Menos mal que en mi cartera traigo siempre una ropa más adecuada. —Desde que la castaña aprendió ese hechizo para agrandar su cartera siempre lo usaba.

— ¡Por fin! —Dijo la pelirroja lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga. —¡Pero que guapa estas! ¿A qué viene…

—Ginny déjame cambiarme y hablamos. —Respondió Hermione antes de salir disparada al baño.

—Muy bien, luego me contaras porque estabas así vestida y porque tienes esa cara, hoy es una cena especial así que ayúdame. —Reprendió la muchacha tal y como lo haría su madre.

—Está bien, pero dime que tiene de especial esta noche.

—Nada de eso, lo sabrás a la vez que todos. —Hermione hizo un puchero y se puso manos a la obra. En seguida se les unió Molly que había estado en el jardín de atrás arreglando unas plantas.

Pronto llegaron todos, primero los gemelos, que se pusieron a estorbar todo lo que podían, después Neville y Luna, ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaban Ron y Harry.

* * *

—Ron, tienes que decírselo. — dijo el moreno dando unas palmaditas a su amigo

—Pero y si me dice que no.

—Pero y si dice que sí.

—No se... Harry…

—Hoy es la noche. Lo presiento. Por cierto apúrate que no Ginny nos mata.

Los dos amigos cogieron las escobas y salieron disparados hacia la madriguera, mientras en el camino Harry se preguntaba si le había dado un buen consejo a su amigo. Y Ron planeaba como decirle a Hermione que le gustaba y no solo como una amiga. No sabía qué hacer, así que decidió pedirle solo una cita, sólo que ella no tenía que saber que era una cita. Cuando llegaron, todos se saludaron y se sentaron a cenar.

—Bueno hermanita. —Empezó Fred.

—¿Cuál es la gran sorpresa? —Terminó George.

—Esoff. —Añadió Ron con un pedazo de pollo en la boca.

—¡Ronald! No hables con la boca llena… —Lo corrigió Hermione. Y todos los presentes se pusieron hacer conjeturas sobre la ansiada sorpresa.

—Bueno chicos dejad que responda…—Los interrumpió Molly. —Arthur querido, trae un poco de ese champagne muggle que nos regalaron los padres de Hermione, seguro que la ocasión lo merece…¿No hija?

Ginny y Harry se miraban y ella asintió sonriendo, esperando a que todos tuvieran la copa en la mano.

— ¿Y bien Ginny? Tiene que ser algo muy bueno porque tienes un montón de Hapensis por la cabeza. —Intervino Luna con una gran sonrisa y nadie pregunto que eran los Hapensis.

—Bueno yo quiero brindar por estar todos aquí hace mucho que no lo hacíamos. — Brindó Arthur y todos lo acompañaron todos menos Ginny que tenía la copa en la mano mientras la miraba, Harry estaba a su lado sonriendo.

—Ginny por qué… —Empezó a preguntar Hermione que se tapo la boca muy sorprendida. — No será… ¡Ginny!

—Jajaja..Si Herms… Ginny y yo vamos a ser padres. —Anunció Harry y Ginny sonrió.

—Exacto, por eso no puedo beber esto. —Explico y dejó la copa en la mesa mientras todos salían de sus asientos para felicitar a la parejita.

—¡OH Querida, voy a ser abuela! —Decía Molly mientras repartía abrazos a todos.

—Así es, Molly… vamos a ser padres cariño, esto es para ti. —Dijo Harry mientras le daba un paquetito a Ginny que lo abrió enseguida.

—"Ohhhh" —Dijeron todos a la vez mientras Ginny sacaba una cápita de Gryfindor en miniatura. Y le daba un beso a su esposo.

—¿Qué pasa si es de Hufflepuff? —Intervino Fred

—¿O Slytherin? — Añadió George y todos se echaron a reír, todos menos Hermione.

—Hablando de Slytherin ¡JAJAJA! ¿A qué no sabéis quien se ha presentado para ser Auror JAJAJAJA —Hermione sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón mientras veía como su amigo se burlaba de ... —DRACO MALFOY.

Todos se sorprendieron pero excepto los gemelos nadie más se rio.

—No es gracioso Ronald, él puede hacer lo que quiera. —Replico Hermione. —Bueno Ginny, menuda sorpresa nos tenías preparada, no me lo esperaba. ¡Seré tía! —Continuó la castaña cambiando de tema.

Como aun hacía buen tiempo decidieron salir todos al jardín a seguir festejando. Ron estaba dispuesto a pedirle esa _cita _a Hermione pero no sabía cómo. Así que aprovecho en un momento en el que la castaña entro a la cocina a por más jugo de calabaza y estaba sola.

—Herms…

—Dime Ron…

—Eh verás… eh… —Ron estaba rojo y Hermione no sabía por qué. —Tú eras buena en pócimas de curación ¿no?

—Ron, sabes que soy meddimaga, pero que lo dejé para trabajar en el proyecto de defensa de los elfos domésticos.

—Ah.. así es verdad. Pues ehms, necesito, si tu puedes, mañana, que me ayudes a repasar algunos hechizos.

—Para que los necesitas, Ronald. —Pregunto Hermione sin entender nada.

—Porque, los aurores tenemos que estar preparados para todo. —Hermione se quedó satisfecha con la respuesta y se alegró de que su amigo se esforzara más. Además ahora tenía una excusa para ver a Malfoy. El también quería ser auror, así que también necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara en eso.

Malfoy la iba a necesitar.


	5. Chapter 5: Jaque Mate

CAPÍTULO 5: ¿Estamos saliendo?

— Harry, ¿no te parece que una buena prueba para los nuevos aurores es pociones?— Sugería Ron mientras caminaba hacia la mesa del joven auror.

—Puede ser...— Respondía este sin apenas prestar atención a su querido amigo pelirrojo, estaba demasiado centrado en imaginar a Ginny con tres bebes, que es lo que acababa de soñar... quizá la paternidad le venía un poco grande en esos momentos, quizá no estaba preparado, quizá tenía un poco de miedo, o quizá y solo quizá, él nuevo jefe de aurores no podía encajar un bebe (o tres) en su nuevo estilo de vida.

—… y entonces estarán mas preparados —Concluía Ron de lo que parecía haber sido un largo discurso, mientras miraba un poco nervioso a su amigo para ver si lo había convencido, era necesario hacerlo; debían empezar a trabajar algo que tuviera que ver con pociones, sino ya sabía de una medimaga que se pondría un poco nerviosa.

—Si, si... me parece perfecto. ¡Organízalo tu! —Terminó el moreno con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la salida, dejando a un Weasly en medio de la habitación completamente paralizado y rojo.

* * *

¡Qué grajeas hacía ahí! No tenía ninguna excusa, digo, motivo para estar frente a esa enorme puerta otra vez, nada, debía marcharse antes de que nadie viera a la castaña esperando a que Malfoy la invitara a pasar.

—Soy idiota. ¿Qué hago aquí? No me ha invitado y ayer prácticamente me echó de su casa... por segunda o tercera vez... debo ser masoquista. —Se decía la mejor alumna que tuvo Howarts en pociones, mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse; Sin darse cuenta que desde hace cinco minutos unos ojos platinos no se habían apartado de ella, qué narices hacía ella en su portal, se preguntaba Draco mientras caminaba hacia ella desde el fondo del jardín.

—Parece que debo de llamar al exterminador...—Comenzaba maliciosamente a hablar el rubio, mientras se acercaba a ella y ésta se detenía. —Ya sabes, para que acabe con todas las ratas de biblioteca que últimamente rondan por aquí.—Terminó de decir, pero sin el éxito que debería haber tenido, mientras Hermione se había encogido con cada palabra, ella no esperaba recibir un beso en la mejilla como ayer, o sí, no sabía a que a tenerse, pero lo que no se espera es que él la volviera a insultar, ese inútil...

—Tranquilo, Mal-Foy —Contestó la castaña con el mismo tono prepotente.— Es mi ultima visita, por suerte. —Dijo esta cruzándose de brazos, mientras Draco aún asimilaba cada palabra que esta acababa de decir.

—Perfecto, ¿qué quieres? —Continuaba este enfadado y sin saber muy bien por que, probablemente sea por el hecho de que Granger no quiera estar en su casa y eso le resultaba insultante, se dijo así mismo, o quizá fuera que aún no olvidaba como ella se marchó el día anterior, dejándolo solo.

—Recordarte que debes hacerle un contrato a...

—Si, si... lo se—Le cortó Draco molesto por el hecho de que ella realmente estuviera en su casa por el elfo y no por él.

—Entonces todo listo me...¡Pi!¡Pi!— Empezó a sonar la varita, la llamaban. —¿Si? Dime Ron... no, no lo he olvidado...—hablaba con su amigo mientras un rubio no muy lejos intentaba enterarse de la conversación— esta noche... con ropa cómoda... — ¡¿Qué?! Qué narices iban hacer esos dos.— Aja... No Ron... No llegues tarde—Dijo esto con una sonrisa con lo que Draco tuvo que contenerse para no agarrar la varita de Hermione y romperla a trocitos, no sin antes haber mandando a tomar aire al pobretón, ese estúpido pelirrojo. —… eh, Malfoy... te estoy hablando.

—¿Qué...?—Dijo este sin ganas

—Que a partir de ahora vendrá un mago, si incumples tu contrato... y no será tan buena como yo.

—Aja, ¿has terminado?... Ahora vete con tu no-vi-o —Respondió este pasando de largo de Granger caminando a su portal.

—¿Celoso Mal-Foy?— Esas palabras fueron como un verdadero martillazo.

—Si, la verdad...—Dijo muy despacio y dándose la vuelta para ver la cara que la castaña estaría poniendo. —Ya sabes siempre quise que alguien con mucha menos clase me manoseara...—Terminó con el perfecto tono sarcástico digno de un verdadero Slytherin.

—Tranquilo, no será nunca tu problema...— Terminó Hermione, sin poder mirar al rubio a la cara, si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta como Draco apretaba los puños tan fuerte que en cualquier momento empezarían a sangrar, o como sus ojos se llenaban de miedo, él sabía que en un pasado se había encargado de dejarle bien claro a la castaña que ella nunca sería de su clase. Tenía ganas de lazarse a ella, abrazarla tan fuerte que le doliera, de obligarla a que lo besara, para luego el rechazarla.

—Ven. —Ordenó el rubio.

—No.

—¿Vas tarde a ver a tu novio?

—No es asunto tuyo la verdad, pero como veo que sino no dormirás tranquilo, y eso no puede caer sobre mi responsabilidad, oh no, el señorito debe quedarse tranquilo, te lo diré. No te preocupes, solo le ayudaré con pociones...

En ese instante Malfoy se maldijo por no pensarlo antes que el pobretón, ya que era obvio que lo de "ayuda en pociones" era una excusa par pasar tiempo con la sabelotodo.

—Ya veo— Respondió con su tono de superioridad, mientras se empezaba a reír dejando a la castaña sin palabras, ella no entendía que mal intencionada idea soltaría ahora el Slytherin. —Pues resulta que nuestro pobretón no era tan tonto como nos creíamos, ¿eh?.. Vamos … Herms— Imitaba la voz del pelirrojo— Es obvio que tu a-mi-go es un poco retrasado, pero no tanto para ser auror y no dominar pociones, es obvio que estaba buscando una excusa para meterte mano. —Draco soltó cada palabra regodeándose más en su victoria, mientras Hermione pasaba por distintos tonos de rojos y su cara se descomponía cada vez más.

Tras un par de intentos Hermione consiguió unir las palabras en su cabeza para poder decir algo, la verdad era que Malfoy parecía tener razón, ella sabía, o sospechaba de los sentimientos de su amigo, pero nadie nunca había hablado de ello: —¡No todos son como tu! Eres un...

—Si, si, JAJAJAJAJ... No, si yo se lo agradezco, me dio la excusa perfecta para acércame a Roxana...—La castaña estaba asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras se ordenaba a si misma no ponerse celosa; pero sin evitarlo no pudo empezar a odiar a esa tal Roxana. En ese instante la Gryffindor exhalo e irguiéndose, sonrió.

—Sabes...—La voz de esta, sonaba desafiante y unida a la medio sonrisa seductora, consiguió que Draco traga grueso.— Yo también se lo agradezco, ya era hora.

Jaque. Malfoy estaba totalmente desarmado y furioso. No sabía que hacer... podría intentar ponerla celosa de nuevo, aunque ahora dudaba si lo estuvo alguna vez; también podía mostrarse indiferente o su mejor opción, la podría besar hasta que se retractara y dijera la verdad: Que el único que le atraía y en el que pensaba y al que quería ayudar en pociones era él, Draco Malfoy.

—¿A quién intentas engañar Granger? Sabes que desearías que se me dieran mal pociones para ayudarme a mi y a si seguir teniendo alguna excusa para verme.

Simplemente la verdad, aquella verdad que ella se negaba a aceptar. Jaque Mate.

—Veremos quién busca las excusas para vernos Draco. —Respondió la castaña al instante de transportarse, dejando a Malfoy otra vez solo. Pero con una sonrisa que nunca antes se le había visto.


End file.
